


Lizard's Tail

by alezander



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessional Sex, Dorms, Dubious Consent, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Realization, Roommates, Smut, googling latin shit because google is my daddy, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: "I'm going to start studying for my reading assignment now. Are you sure you're going to accompany me? It will take a while."The mestizo who was already lounging on Basilio's bed only glared as an answer. Sighing, Basilio took pen and paper and started reading, his back turned to Juanito.What was supposed to be an afternoon spent on studying for a reading assignment was spent studying something completely different.





	1. apparently Basilio has an assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juneedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneedes/gifts).



> Dr. Jose Rizal sir, please forgive me for this piece of sh*t once again. I only wanted to toy with your schoolboys a bit...

  
  
"And where might you be going?"  
  
Drifted the familiarly haughty voice from behind a briskly walking Basilio who, as someone who was carrying a couple of heavy reference books and a tray of flasks, patiently turned around to face the perpetually smug-looking Juanito Pelaez.  
  
"I'm going to my room," responded Basilio, carefully shuffling his burden around his arms to ease his numbing fingers.  
  
"With these?" Juanito pointed to the books with a disbelieving look. "No indio could possibly need such heavy material, much less be able to read it." The mestizo uttered as he circled around the other, still wearing a face brimmed with sufficient arrogance to choke the world. "No, I'm betting that you have taken those books to lay them to waste since they are of no use to you. You are planning to vandalize them and so I, as the new dorm leader, will accompany you to your room and watch over you to make sure you won't be doing anything funny to these books."  
  
"You are the dorm leader now?"  
  
Basilio could hardly cover the disappointment in his voice as he digested this information. Since it is by Kapitan Tiago's sponsorship that Basilio could study medicine, it was also a given that Basilio would live at the Kapitan's house as a helper boy of some sort, and this went on for some years until one day the Kapitan decided to let the young man stay in the dorms. For a long time, Basilio had wished to be at boarding school and live his days peacefully while being allowed to pore over his books without having to stop every few minutes to do chores or to run an errand for the Kapitan, so when he was told about the great news, Basilio had been exhilarated since. Better yet, Basilio had the luck to have his good friend Isagani as his room mate. Nothing could be better.  
  
But now that Juanito was here in the dorms too...  
  
Juanito had a sharp mouth and a discriminate disposition towards those who he believed to be lesser than him, particularly those who are of non Spanish blood, being a mixed breed himself. He was favored by the friars and he stuck his high nose everywhere. It should have been no surprise that Juanito was given the title of dorm leader.  
  
But then again, the funny thing about Juanito is that in the face of pure blooded Spaniards, he becomes meeker than a kicked dog.  
  
"Yes, didn't you hear?" The mestizo said, arching his head high again. Then he looked away from Basilio but only for a moment, before impatiently commanding, "come on, move!"  
  
Without another word, Basilio turned around yet again to head to his room which was by the end of the hallway at the third floor of the dorms. The weight of the books plus the added delicateness of the flasks proved to be a challenge to Basilio that by the time they were at the door and Basilio was fumbling around his pockets for his room key, Juanito snatched the books from the other's arms while clicking his tongue, mumbling, "damned weakling should've asked for help earlier."  
  
Basilio heard the other's words but paid them no mind as he worked the key. He led the two of them inside the room once the door was unlocked and placed the tray of flasks inside a cabinet, away from prying sunlight. Once that was done, Basilio turned around to address Juanito.  
  
"I'm going to start studying for my reading assignment now. Are you sure you're going to accompany me? It will take a while."  
  
Actually, Basilio had logged out the books from the library and had planned to borrow it for a week. Surely Juanito couldn't possibly be planning to watch him the entire time.  
  
The mestizo who was already lounging on Basilio's bed only glared as an answer. Sighing, Basilio took pen and paper and started reading, his back turned to Juanito. In a few moments, Basilio was completely immersed in the subject matter of the chapter that was assigned and had unconsciously pulled on his necktie to loosen it. With swift movements, he cleaned his pen with one hand while he pulled a new piece of parchment with the other and quickly started writing again. This continued after about half an hour when Basilio suddenly stopped moving, his tracking finger stuck below a word on the book. Juanito noticed this and was quickly on his feet, making his way towards the other.  
  
"See? Didn't I say indios are way too unintelligent to actually read books? Now you are having trouble and it is only I who can help. You should be thankful I came here." Juanito said this as if he was actually glad that Basilio had trouble. Otherwise the mestizo would have appeared mistaken. "Let me see that."  
  
Basilio was too focused to even take note of how Juanito was being so annoyingly condescending. He stayed still, rereading the sentence in an attempt to recognize the foreign word using context. Meanwhile, the ignored Juanito was prompted to look over Basilio's shoulder to see the word that the other was stuck on.  
  
" _Cauda... Lacerta_?" Read the mestizo. Juanito liked to think that he knew what it was but that he had just forgotten when in truth he had no idea what it meant.  
  
" _Lacerta_..." Basilio said thoughtfully when memory struck him and he bent down to pull a notebook from below his desk. "I think I have heard of lacerta before." Basilio was flipping through the papers, looking for a particular lecture.  
  
Juanito stared at the other in silent awe, amazed that an indio behaved just like how a scholar would, regardless of race. Even Juanito himself did not take notes as religiously, much less stack them and compile them like treasures. Perhaps he had been wrong about indios and their stupidity all this time? Or maybe it was just Basilio who was different.  
  
"It's here!" An excited, wide eyed Basilio turned to Juanito to show his find. "Let me read it to you. _Congero Lacerta_... Congero means to collect. Oh! this was actually an assignment I was supposed to submit by next week. Hm, so Lacerta is, uhm."  
  
Juanito found himself lost in thought as he stared at Basilio, drawn by the other's unexpected allure. Basilio had black hair just like every indio in class but unlike the others, Basilio's was well kept and it looked softer than most. His nose, which was flat and pudgy, was actually cute and smooth like the _pan de sal_ Juanito had this morning. He had thick brows and round, sickeningly kind eyes. All of a sudden, Juanito found Basilio awfully attractive. Vigorously, the mestizo shook his head to dispel his thoughts which had gone amok.  
  
"Uh, the worms got to my notes. This is bad. I'll have to rewrite everything again. Sorry Juanito, the part about Lacerta got eaten. I can't tell you what it means." Basilio bit his lip and was furrowing his face in concern.  
  
"I-I wasn't curious about what it means. Don't lump me in with you, _stupido_. It was your own problem in the first place." Juanito barked without really understanding why himself, just that he had an itch in his chest and his body had grown hot and he had become confused. "I know what it means. Of course I do. I just didn't tell you to see you make a fool of yourself. Although you would have done equally well without my help."  
  
Juanito was lying but Basilio was unaware of this and proceeded to ask the mestizo while never minding the insults spat at him.  
  
"You know what Lacerta means? Tell me, Juanito, please?" Basilio requested, his eyes and his entire face bright. It was too much for the mestizo to behold.  
  
_H-He is cute. This indio is so cute._  
  
Resistance did not even occur to Juanito anymore.  
  
"Semen. Lacerta means semen." The mestizo announced, holding the other's gaze firmly. Juanito had lied, having decided to make use of this chance to mess with the cute indio.  
  
It took Basilio about a full minute to react. His bright face fell and he looked lost. It turned out that Basilio was more gullible than Juanito thought and was unable to see the joke.  
  
"But, congero means to collect. Congero lacerta... collect s-semen." Finally, Basilio turned red despite the brownness of his skin and he covered his mouth in what Juanito thought was shock. "But! There is no way the _Padre_ would make something like this as an assignment! It's immoral-"  
  
"Are you planning to not turn in your assignment? Rebel against the Padre? We both know that he is not very forgiving. A simple zero on your record could cost you your scholarship, your name and your patron's name." Reminded Juanito, cornering the flustered Basilio. Perhaps he was being too much of a bully to the indio, but Juanito knew that one more push and he would have control over Basilio.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll help you so you can submit your assignment. You should be grateful that I'm here." Juanito said this more gently than he usually did as he reached out a hand to squeeze the other's crotch. Basilio let out a gasp, his entire body twitched at the moment of contact. He seemed more shocked than disgusted as he watched Juanito's pale hand massage his member from outside his pants.  
  
"J-Juanito, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm helping you get hard so we can do your assignment. Once you're hard, you'll start feeling good and then when you orgasm, semen comes out." Juanito whispered the words right next to Basilio's ear as he went on fondling the other from behind. "Don't you know about masturbation, Basilio? Well, it's not your fault considering how the Padres never teach us these things."  
  
"I-I've never... Ah!" Basilio arched his back against the backrest of the chair he was sitting on the moment Juanito's hand slipped inside his pants. His dick was roughly grabbed and stroked, the feeling of having someone else touch him had him seeing the room spin. "J-Juanito, that's... that's my-"  
  
"You aren't very stiff yet." The mestizo clicked his tongue and suddenly jerked Basilio's chair around so they were face to face. Juanito watched the other closely as he knelt down in front of Basilio who was still flushed red with glazed, half lidded eyes and a slightly open mouth. Juanito pushed the indio's legs open, quickly unzipping and pulling the unnecessary pants out of the way. Up sprang Basilio's half boner which the mestizo readily caught in his hand.  
  
"Juanito..." The name was half a breath and when the mestizo looked up to watch, he saw that the other had his eyes closed and his brows knit together. "J-Juanito, this is indecent."  
  
"You say that, but you've already gotten this big. Basilio, you like this." Juanito said back, satisfied that the cock in his hand had become completely hard. Transfixed, Juanito watched the way Basilio's body arched when he squeezed the base of the swollen member and gingerly gnawed on one of his balls. The indio let out a half suppressed whimper at the pressure and reached a weakened hand to try pushing the mestizo's head away.  
  
"Y-Your... mouth. N-No..."  
  
Hearing the ever serious, ever studious Basilio say such a thing compelled the other to unexpectedly bite hard the jut of hipbone that lay before him. The indio jerked in response to the teeth, his hand immediately upon Juanito's hair and pulling slightly on his roots. Startled, Basilio cried out half in pleasure and half in pain, but more of the latter. His eyes shot open and bore a look of panic in them.  
  
"Sorry. I won't do that again." Juanito quickly apologized and was licking and kissing the bite mark better. To think the day that he, the proud mestizo Juanito Pelaez, would apologize to an indio. To make it up, the mestizo moved the hand he had around the other's dick and was pumping it steadily with a pace that was neither too fast nor too slow.  
  
Distracted, Basilio, who had appeared fearful because of being bitten, was again lost in the feeling of being touched by another. Juanito's hand gained speed and was especially targeting the places that felt good the most, spots where even Basilio himself didn't know about.  
  
"Ah, it hurts. Juanito, it hurts!" His breath hitching, Basilio exclaimed in alarm at the massive heat pooling in his abdomen. It felt like the entire world stopped, only the feeling of the mestizo's hand rubbing him incessantly remained. "I-I'm going to... burst...!"  
  
Juanito would have laughed at Basilio's choice of wording if he wasn't so mesmerizing to look at. The indio had beads of sweat clinging to his exposed neck and his forehead, his hand which was still on Juanito's hair had tightened its grip. Basilio had his eyes shut more tightly than before and his mouth was open as he panted shallow breaths. It was obvious that Basilio was about to orgasm and the mestizo fully intended to watch every second of it.  
  
"J-Juanito... Juanito, stop! N-No... more..."  
  
"You're almost there. Don't worry, I'm here." Juanito reassured the other as he took the other's throbbing dick in his mouth without warning, and gave it a strong suck. The effect was amazing. Basilio literally cried out and in a second, had instinctively bucked his hips forward, his thick cum shooting hard down Juanito's throat. Although he had been expecting it, the mestizo had trouble breathing with the added presence of the sticky fluid so he swallowed whatever he could.  
  
"You swallowed it? But... my assignment..." Basilio was still catching his breath as he spoke, his face flushed red to its utmost ability.  
  
"Sorry about that." Juanito was saying despite the fact that his words carried not a single shred of remorse. "Here, I'll help you try again." Basilio was yanked from his chair by the arm and thrown to one of the beds, which the indio realized to be his roommate Isagani's. The poet wasn't necessarily picky about tidiness, but Basilio felt guilty when the carefully tucked sheets wrinkled with his weight on them. He quickly got up but was pushed down again by Juanito who had crawled on top and sat his weight on Basilio.  
  
"Juanito, this is Isagani's bed..."  
  
"I don't care." Interrupted the mestizo who had run out of patience. Basilio's cumming face had been priceless and was enough to reduce all reason in Juanito to dust. With a fervor of a starved beast, Juanito bit down on the base of the other's neck and sucked hard as he pushed himself between Basilio's legs and humped his hips against the frightened indio's.  
  
"J-Juanito! Ah, wh-what..."  
  
Basilio sounded extremely confused, scared and aroused at the same time as his quivering fingers clutched at the dorm leader's uniform. The combination of reactions was irresistible, add to that his shaky breaths and careful whispers of the mestizo's name. Juanito knew he wouldn't be able to stop until he had fucked the sense out of Basilio.  
  
"You just came but you've already gotten hard again. You're really sensitive." The dorm leader hissed right next to the other's ear as he kept grinding their erect members together. "Or maybe you're actually a pervert who gets hot when forced?"  
  
Basilio raised an arm to cover his face. Disliking it, the mestizo pushed the arm aside and pinned it above the other's head. To Juanito's surprise, the indio had started to cry. Not knowing what to do, Juanito grew angry, when in truth he was panicking because he wasn't sure how to handle a crying Basilio. "Hey, why the fuck are you crying?" Juanito demanded with a bark, immediately wanting to take back his harsh words and apologize, but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't know how.  
  
"I... I really might just be a... a p-pervert." The scholar spoke, his heartbreak obvious in his voice. "Oh, my mother will hate me. She will curse me from her grave! I... I am filthy."  
  
Taken aback, Juanito stopped moving and stared immobile at the other. The mestizo could not explain it, the way he felt when he saw Basilio's conflicted emotions. Somehow guilty, perhaps?  
  
"Basilio, I'll stop. I'm sorry-"  
  
"N-No!" The indio exclaimed, his face blushing like a hundred ripe Indian mangoes. Basilio panted, raised his legs and wrapped them around Juanito's waist. "Keep moving... please, Juanito."  
  
Now it was Juanito's turn to be confused and conflicted. So Basilio knows he is being defiled but he wants to keep going? He is willing to become dirty? The mestizo thought his brain would explode so he gave up thinking and decided to act upon instinct.  
  
"Don't blame me if you can't walk for a few days. I won't be stopping and I won't be holding back either." Juanito warned even as he spread Basilio's legs and humped against the indio more roughly than before. Basilio was arching his head back, tempting Juanito to bite his exposed neck.  
  
"Shit. Basilio, you sexy fuck." Juanito cursed as he paused to pull his throbbing cock out of his tight uniform pants. He saw the way the other swallowed and stared. Liking the attention, Juanito masturbated in front of Basilio for a bit before ordering the indio to turn around. Basilio reluctantly followed, showing his delicious-looking ass to the dorm leader. "This part here keeps twitching. Cute." The mestizo chuckled as he jammed his entire thumb through the tight ring of muscles.  
  
"A-Ah! Juanito... there is sort of... weird." Whimpering, Basilio clawed at the sheets beneath him, even more so when the mestizo moved his finger around. Basilio's vision swirled and the world became an abstract thing the moment Juanito pushed his hot member between the indio's thighs, pulled back and pushed in again, in and out repeatedly. And it felt really good. Good good good good! Any more would drive Basilio crazy.  
  
"Relax, Basilio. You'll never loosen up if you keep being tensed like that." The mestizo's panting mixed with Basilio's muffled ones. Juanito had by now started rubbing his thing between the other's ass cheeks, pausing every now and then to tentatively push his cock's tip against Basilio's twitching hole. "Breathe properly and calm down."  
  
"I'm trying..." The indio spoke even as he was biting on Isagani's bedsheets, his drool soaking the cloth. Basilio wasn't usually one to show interest with sexual activities and he knew little of it. He didn't know having someone else's warm body touch his could feel so good. It's because of this that Basilio deduced he had zero resistance against Juanito's assertive pushiness.  
  
"Looks like you can handle mine now." The mestizo commented after having been able to push his middle and ring finger inside. He parted his fingers to peek at the soft-looking insides of the other's ass. Juanito wasted no time spreading the cheeks and pushing his dick against that rose-colored hole. Crying out in mixed fear and pain, Basilio tensed up again, making penetration difficult. Juanito had to work the other's member again to make him forget about the dick forcing its way in his ass. "Aren't you glad having your first fuck with me? Don't faint now, Basilio."  
  
"H-Hurts... It feels weird, b-but I'm... Feels good..." Basilio drooled some more and from his throat came noises he didn't know he could make before. The foreign feeling of having something inside gave the feeling of being owned. It was the ultimate act of submission, but Basilio didn't mind it. He was being treated like a girl and he was liking it. "M-Move... Juanito, move!"  
  
The sudden demand was surprising to the mestizo but he could not deny that it made blood rush down to his cock. "An indio has no right telling me what to do." Taunted Juanito, although he was dying to start thrusting hard inside. Hissing through clenched teeth, the dorm leader pulled all the way out and was slapping his throbbing cock against one of Basilio's ass cheeks. "Hey, if you want to get fucked, beg me." Juanito was aware how contradictory he was being. Earlier, he was basically forcing the scholar to have sex with him and now he was teasing him. The mestizo thought how laughable he must have sounded if someone else heard him. It was all Basilio's fault for making Juanito want to toy with him.  
  
Basilio did not speak like Juanito would have wanted. Instead, the indio reached for the dorm leader's cock and was trying to put it in by himself. A manic grin spread on Juanito's face as he watched the other fail multiple times. It was so sexy and cute at the same time, with Basilio unconsciously pouting and making frustrated noises while the much needed dick slipped out of reach once again. Juanito could not take it. He grabbed the indio's hips and thrust all the way inside without warning. Basilio had barely registered what happened when the mestizo pulled back a bit before slamming inside again.  
  
"You're so stubborn. You could have begged me nicely so you wouldn't have to do it yourself." Said the dorm leader as he fucked the other roughly. While spreading the scholar's ass with his thumbs, Juanito could get glimpses of the hole he was pounding into.  
  
Basilio mostly forgot to breathe. He was too preoccupied with the feeling of Juanito rubbing his insides. It was too much, but it felt so good. "Ahn... N-Not so... fast..." The indio was blanking out and it was even difficult to make sentences coherent. Instead, he felt the other's fingers dig harder into his hips and the pace quicken. The dorm leader was thrusting too fast that his cock popped out at some point. Basilio couldn't feel his legs anymore and soon enough, that fearful feeling of bursting filled his entire body. "No... J-Juanito, I'm... going to burst again..."  
  
Juanito couldn't help but laugh, although his throat was dry and it came out as a rasp. "Basilio, you call that 'cumming', not 'bursting'." The mestizo was almost about to explode himself, what with the way he was being squeezed so tight. "Looks like your ass-pussy has been hungry for a cock all this time. You're eating me up so greedily."  
  
They were almost there, Juanito could feel it. With a hand, he pumped Basilio's dripping member, making the squirming scholar scream.  
  
"Ah, cumming... I'm cumming... J-Juanito!"  
  
With the way Basilio tightened and moaned his name, Juanito reached his limit and spurted his load inside before he could pull out.  
  
"Mn, fuck." Juanito groaned, lifting his head and savoring the last of his orgasm before it was gone. His hips quivered and gradually slowed, but Basilio was still bucking against him. Juanito appreciated the indio's slutty efforts but he seriously just came and he wasn't yet good to go for another round. "Stop moving, stupido. I'll do you again in a few minutes."  
  
"But, I'm still... Ah..."  
  
The scholar seemed to be struggling and when the mestizo checked up on him, it turned out that Basilio was still painfully hard.  
  
"Oh. Did I grip too much?"  
  
The dorm leader asked, referring to his hand that was touching the other's dick during the climax a while ago. The scholar gave an embarrassed nod.  
  
"Hm. So you didn't cum. Turn around so I can suck you off." Juanito said while giving a light slap on one soft butt cheek. His mouth was immediately nibbling on the indio's swollen member as soon as the other was lying on his back. Basilio's dick smelled and tasted of sex and sweat, and it kept twitching deep in Juanito's throat. Basilio himself was unconsciously thrusting his hips upward as he desperately searched for his release. The dorm leader let the scholar fuck his mouth as he watched Basilio's face contort in pleasure.  
  
"Mn! C-Cumming... Juanito, s-stop!"  
  
But Juanito was determined to drink the indio's cum a second time and did not pull his head away. Instead, he held the other's hips in place and bobbed his head as fast as he could.  
  
Basilio, in a weak attempt to push the other away, dug his fingers in Juanito's lightly colored hair and tugged at it. Juanito only laughed, the rumbling of his throat only added to the pleasure that threatened to push the scholar over the edge.  
  
"J-Juanito, I can't... anymore..."  
  
"Jusht khum... alfwedy... shtufido..."  
  
"What in Heaven's name are you doing to Basilio?!"  
  
Like thunder rolling, a young man roared angrily as he made his way towards the bed where Basilio and Juanito were. Looking up, the dorm leader saw that it was Basilio's roommate, the poet Isagani. In the newcomer's face was a brewing storm and obvious molten anger directed at Juanito, who did not feel the least bit threatened until the poet suddenly pulled the mestizo off Basilio by the collar and gave the heaviest full swing punch Juanito ever felt in his life.  
  
In a moment, everything was dark for the mestizo.

 

 


	2. It wasn't planned but it went well... maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advance happy Rizal Day!
> 
> Dearest Dr. Rizal,  
> Sir, thank you for everything.

 

Early that morning, Isagani had yet another of his inconvenient dreams. They are dreams that are shameful and deserving of reproach, for they are filled with desires of the flesh and mistakenly directed to a person he preferred to keep close as a friend. Whenever he had such a dream, Isagani would clear his mind by running some kilometers around the school campus or swimming in the lake near the edge of the town of San Diego. That particular day, he had to stay out swimming for a long time to completely calm down. Little did he know that all his efforts were all for naught by the time he came back to the dorms.

For one, Isagani noticed how it was unusually noisy inside. Normally, his roommate Basilio could sit immobile for hours just reading and scribbling down notes, not saying anything save for the few mutterings he would make to practice the pronunciation of a foreign word. Today, there was the starkness of harsh breathing from the other side of the door. Plus there was the telltale smell of dandy perfume that most Hispanic-blooded students used to distinguish themselves from simple indio students. Such a scent had no business hanging around his room, but that day, it was there. Then there was the high pitched voice of his roommate that Isagani only heard in his most disturbing of dreams.

Was the decision to open the door a good one or not, Isagani couldn't tell. Only the sight of Basilio with someone else, the strong smell of sex and the feeling of the poet's stomach dropping registered. In a flash, Isagani had intruded on them and was grabbing the other guy by the collar. And it had to be _fucking_ Juanito Pelaez, every indio student's bully. The motherfucker was... doing that... to his best friend, to _his_ Basilio!

Without thinking of the consequences, Isagani had punched the notorious mestizo's lights out and quickly rushed to his friend's side. "Basilio, are you okay? He didn't do anything to you, right?" Although Isagani asked this, in his mind he wished this was true despite how his eyes told him otherwise. He patted the scholar's shoulder and cupped Basilio's face with his other hand, but Basilio's eyes were teary and unfocused. Panicked, Isagani tried to search his brain for a joke, just to put first aid on the situation, but his usual witty command with words failed him when he needed it the most.

"Gani, where have you been all this time?"

The scholar's voice was just a croak, but it assured the poet a little knowing that Basilio could recognize him.

"I was out. I was swimming at the... woah! Basilio?"

To his surprise, the poet was pushed down by his roommate, who sat straddling on top of him. All at once, Isagani's eyes raked the scholar's lower half nakedness, those smooth and supple looking thighs, and that erect cock which glistened with precum. It was a view even more erotic than the stuff in Isagani's dreams.

"Why did you have to interrupt at the most important part, Gani?" Basilio spoke in a tone that Isagani recognized as whiney but could hardly believe. "Everything would have ended and I would have my assignment finished."

The poet could barely wrap his head around the fact that Basilio would be pouting so cutely as he complained while rocking his hips against Isagani's in the most slutty way. It was too much of a shock that Isagani couldn't even think to move or push his friend away. What was more unbelievable of all was how quick the poet's body reacted. Due to lack of experience and his conservative tendency to avoid flirty ladies who approach him, Isagani had no defenses against Basilio's unfair attack.

"Stop this, Basilio. This is wrong... Shit!" Isagani exclaimed when the scholar accidentally humped too hard against his already swollen member that it hurt. The poet, although attempting to resist, was already unknowingly squeezing the other's thighs that had straddled him.

"S-Sorry Gani!" Apparently having escaped the spell he was in, Basilio looked worriedly at his roommate as if just realizing what he just did.

Isagani was about to tell the other that it was alright and that Basilio could never hurt him, but for once the poet wanted to tell him off. "Why are you in such a rush? And how in earth did you become like this?"

"I was... making my assignment." The blushing Basilio lowered his eyes as he explained and after a pause, actually stood to get his notebook from where it sat at the table where it was left earlier. "Here. It says congero lacerta." The scholar pointed at the words with his finger while showing his notes to his friend.

Meanwhile, the poet could only hiss in silence when his roommate removed his weight off Isagani. He hadn't realized how comfortable it was to have his hardened member pressed up against the other's soft ass. He watched, transfixed at Basilio's soft butt cheeks bouncing against each other. God knows how much he wanted to grab them and squeeze them until they burst.

Isagani had no idea what the words meant. Although he attended all of Basilio's classes, the poet had to be late that particular morning because he had to take care of his restless libido yet again. Isagani raised a brow.

"So?"

Basilio sort of chewed his bottom lip before he answered. "Juanito said it meant 'collect semen'."

The poet's eyes flared at the mestizo's unconscious form. The hot feeling in his chest that swelled when he first entered the room returned and it threatened to take reason from his mind and place rage in its stead. He was about to get up from the bed and beat the shit out of the dorm leader but Basilio stopped him.

"Gani, Juanito was only helping me. He did nothing wrong." The scholar closed his notebook and set it aside. "Well, he was kind of scary but I... liked it." Basilio looked Isagani straight in the eye while appearing to be regretful. "I had premarital sex with a male classmate and I liked it, Gani."

True, there were times when Basilio would zone out and look afar as if he was thinking of things that Isagani could only hope to understand. Isagani always thought that the scholar was probably thinking of his mother, his little brother and his country. Normally it only took one joke from Isagani to bring him back to reality. But the look on Basilio's face this time was just different and it alarmed Isagani in some way. The poet had no idea what to do. Knowing his personality, it was not hard to imagine the scholar blaming himself.

_I have to do something_ , Isagani thought.

"Basilio, I won't hate you for whatever you did. You being with a man is not something I'd resent you for because I also..." Isagani paused, immediately becoming nervous because suddenly he's about to confess. Closing his eyes, Isagani tried breathing slowly to calm himself. "Basilio, actually I... w-wait!"

"Gani, I want this." Basilio was already fondling the other's erection from outside the poet's pants. His fingers were clumsy and he touched the bulge in unusual spots, obviously not used to what he was doing. But he looked so desperately needy that Isagani could not even think anymore. He gave up. If Basilio wanted his dick, then sure he could have it. At this point, the poet was willing to spoil his best friend. Holding his breath, the poet said his okay before slipping off his pants until his cock sprung up free. The scholar's eyes widened, completely surprised.

"It's so hard... hot too." Basilio added once he took the other's dick in his hand. Then, copying what Juanito did to him earlier, the scholar put the whole thing in his mouth and down his throat after pumping it a few times. Surprised, Isagani's entire body tensed. While being an amateur, Basilio managed to take his entire length in his mouth, although his teeth was bared and it hurt when they scraped Isagani's dick. The intervals between pain and pleasure were so random that the poet could not even brace himself for what was coming next. Watching Basilio's earnest face and controlling his breathing so he wouldn't cum was about all that Isagani could do.

"Y-You're really into that, huh? You'll break it off if you keep frowning like that." The poet managed to say without letting a moan escape his mouth. He had to be careful, because Basilio unintentionally found a good spot and was abusing that part over and over, and it felt so damn good.

"It's so weird. Mine feels good just by sucking yours." Admitted the scholar who was lifting his hips up as he moved his head down to give attention to the other's balls. He put one in his mouth and sucked hard on it, prompting Isagani to thrust his hips up in an instinctive need to fuck the air. The motion caused the ball to pop out of the scholar's mouth followed by a thick line of drool. Because it was sudden, Basilio accidentally scraped his teeth against the ball as well. The scholar immediately apologized when he saw the look of alarm on Isagani's face.

Meanwhile, the poet kept chanting _I'm gonna go crazy I'm gonna go crazy I'm gonna go crazy_  in his head and was convinced that he could not go any crazier than he already was. But then Basilio climbed on top of him again and was rubbing his asshole against the other's dick while moving his own hips. Isagani stared at the scholar's bent figure which hovered over him as Basilio tried pushing in his painfully erect cock. It took everything in the poet to keep himself from grabbing the other's hips and taking control because Basilio seemed to really want to do it himself.

"What about that girl Juli? She's been interested in you for the longest time." Isagani said, panting right into Basilio's open mouth. Their faces were so close that when the difficult cock was finally pushed in they practically moaned right against each other.

"Mnh... J-Juli is... just a friend... Ah, Gani don't move."

_Holy shit_. Isagani should have cum right away if Basilio wasn't squeezing him so tight. The poet felt lightheaded and so hot, the places on Isagani's arms where Basilio dug his nails were prickling with electricity. The last of his consciousness was entirely focused on the intense heat that wrapped his cock and the softness that went along with it. So this was how it felt to be inside his friend.

"D-Don't move... Haa..."

Isagani managed to nod before Basilio started to move. He bucked his hips forward and back awkwardly, his hands searching for balance as he held onto the other's upper arms. His entire body sweated and he grew frustrated because he couldn't do it really well. Isagani's dick felt good but it wasn't enough.

"Put your hands here Basilio." The poet offered, placing his palms up so that the scholar could hold onto his hands. Their fingers clasped and it was easier to move. Basilio's movement was better and it was killing Isagani not to blow his load immediately.

_Fuck, I want to move._

Isagani grit his teeth and watched the other drill his own ass in quick, sloppy thrusts. Never in his life did he imagine that he and Basilio would ever do something like this.

"Mnh, I'm... c-cumming..."

His body was shaking, his skin hot and slick with sweat. Basilio's fingernails dug into the back of Isagani's hands. Isagani watched and watched, determined to burn into his memory the sight of his friend searching desperately for release. But instead of moving faster, Basilio's movements slowed. He was too tired to move despite nearing his climax. Isagani could not take it anymore. His dick ached to burst inside the other.

"Come here, you." The poet pulled the scholar close and made Basilio rest his elbows on either side of him. Hugging the other tight, Isagani thrust his cock inside deep enough until he was engulfed to the base. Basilio screamed as he came right on top of Isagani as the poet nibbled on his neck while he kept pounding hard in Basilio.

_He came. He came. His cum is on my stomach and he smells so good. His neck is so soft and his ass is damn tight. God, I'm gonna cum..._

The thrusts grew faster. It was too much for Basilio who barely came down from his climax.

"G-Gani, wait... no more... no more! Stop... hahhn..."

Basilio shivered so violently which, in normal circumstances, would have taken Isagani's full attention. But the poet was past the point of thinking clearly and was just moving on instinct, the knot in his groin unravelling. He was so turned on that he could not help himself. The next thing he knew, something hot and wet splashed onto his chest and a strong smell hit his nose.

"Basilio, what-"

"I told you to wait, idiot Gani!" Whimpering, the scholar looked around worriedly. "So embarrassing." He added under his breath as he looked away. The poet slowed down, finally realizing what had happened.

_Is this..._

"D-Don't worry. I won't tell anyone... ah, Basilio... sorry, I'll keep going okay?"

Even when half in a daze, Isagani's hips moved powerfully, reaching deeper inside the other. Basilio could only brace himself when the poet's hands gripped the scholar's thighs hard enough to leave marks as he came lots inside. Isagani's face when he was cumming was so sexy, Basilio thought. His brows met, his neck was covered with sweat, his mouth was open, his eyes were full of passion, and they were watching Basilio the whole time.

Suddenly Basilio felt awkward. Not because the fact that he was having sex with his best friend sunk in, but because the thought that Isagani might have been secretly in love with Basilio crossed his mind.

_There's no way... That would be weird. Gani likes that Gomez girl he often meets..._

Basilio was pulled out of his thoughts when Isagani suddenly sat up and pushed the scholar on his back while he was at it. He pulled his dick out and turned the other so Basilio had his back to Isagani.

"I'm not quite done yet."

That was all the explanation the poet bothered giving before burying his cock again in the other's soft ass.

"Oh shit. You're still so tight." Isagani groaned right into Basilio's ear, their bodies pressed together and making that slapping sound with every thrust Isagani made as he fucked his friend relentlessly against the mattress. The poet wrapped his arms around the other and buried his face into the scholar's hair. "Ah, Basilio... Basilio, I love you... I love you..."

Just when Basilio was starting to get hard again, he was already about to cum a third time. Being confessed to while having a dick in his ass was too much.

"But... I-I thought... you liked Paulita..."

Given the way Isagani was pinning the other face down to the bed, it wasn't long until Basilio badly needed air. Lightheaded, the scholar tried lifting his head to breathe but then ended up moaning louder than he already was. The poet took this as a sign of pleasure along with Basilio's ever tight ass, compelling him to mover faster. He was about to cum just knowing that Basilio felt good with him inside.

"You're wrong, I've been writing while thinking of you. Every poem, all my letters. Everything I write has been always about you." Isagani pulled away to look at the beautiful body of Basilio that lay quivering beneath him. His heart lifted as much as his lust grew. Suddenly he needed to look at the other's face. He needed to see what his confession turned Basilio into. Turning his friend around to face him, Isagani dove to capture the scholar's lips in a kiss. It was like the world had gone silent, only the sound of their bodies, their ragged breathing, the bed creaking and the wet sounds of their tongues dancing remained. They both sucked at kissing, but right then Basilio was everything in Isagani's world.

When he pulled away, Basilio was completely red and he was teary. He sputtered about something incoherent until he finally said it somewhat properly.

"Th-That was... That was m-my... f-f-first... mhn, ah... kiss..."

"Really?" The poet asked between shallow breaths. He was so close and the thought of taking Basilio's first kiss just did all sorts of things to his heart and his lower half. "I'm sorry, but I'm happy."

Not sorry at all, Isagani gathered the other's legs and placed them on his shoulders as he watched Basilio squirm in pleasure. Nibbling on an ankle, the poet thrust harder and kept at it until he was a second before bursting.

"Basilio, are you close?" Isagani whispered, bending close so he could watch everything once his friend climaxed. He wanted to feel Basilio's hot, shallow breathing on his face and to steal more kisses from his cute open mouth.

"G-Gani... mnn, c-cum... I'm gonna... Ah!"

Arching his back and gripping the sheets tight, Basilio stiffened and bit on his lip so hard that he tore it. His legs begged to be released as he came but Isagani held onto them and kept thrusting for a few more before nutting all the way inside the other's soft ass.

"Mnh, I love you... God I love you so much..."

Overcome by his feelings for his friend, Isagani gathered Basilio in his arms into a tight embrace, burying his nose into the other's neck and biting the skin there hard. He wanted to make sure that this wasn't a dream, that this really happened and that Basilio didn't push him away or feel disgusted. God knows how much Isagani held back for so long, fearing rejection and ultimately ruining their friendship. He wanted to mark the scholar so that anyone who saw the bruise would know that Basilio belonged to him, to Isagani.

"Hah... Gani, that hurts..."

Panting, Basilio weakly clawed at the other's nape in an effort to pull his head away but then Isagani released the scholar's skin and was sucking and kissing the bite better. They were silent for some minutes, just hugging and laying there catching their breaths, their sweaty chests sticking to each other.

"Quite the animal when you fuck, Isagani. I didn't think you'd be so harsh."

Observed the now awake Juanito who was sitting on the floor watching them. He had his elbows propped on the bed, cradling his head on his hands. The mestizo looked up to the two.

"Can you keep going? I wanna join."

"Basilio is tired. He should rest."

Setting his jaw, Isagani answered the dorm leader stiffly and not looking his way since he might just punch the other a second time if he so much as saw that eternally smug face. And sharing /his/ Basilio with this arrogant bastard? Hell no.

"Basilio, I'm going to clean you up, okay?"

Isagani murmured softly into his friend's ear as he took out towels from their cabinet and started wiping all the fluids and mess they made. Basilio whined and rolled his head towards the poet's body. The scholar had his eyes closed and was apparently swimming in and out of consciousness. Isagani felt himself smile as he watched Basilio's face gradually becoming peaceful as he neared sleep. Before he could sink into deeper sleep, Isagani scooped Basilio up and into his arms so he could transfer his friend to the other bed.

"You're in the way."

It wasn't really polite but it wasn't exactly impolite either. There was distaste in his words, to be exact, when Isagani turned to the mestizo, indicating that he had to pass through to get to Basilio's bed. The mestizo moved out of the way without a snarky remark, surprisingly.

"Is he asleep?"

The poet made no effort to answer the dorm leader's question since it was obvious that Basilio was worn out, what with the amount of sex he had to put up with, and with two insatiable beasts, nonetheless. But the scholar didn't look burdened, like some nights when Isagani would wake up to the sound of his roommate suffering through a nightmare which usually consisted of his guilt towards his mother and brother. Instead, he looked happy and peaceful.

The two of them looked on, Isagani and Juanito, barely remembering each other's presence. After a while they fixed chairs beside the bed and sat on them, watching and waiting for the scholar to open his pretty eyes again.

"Do you do this often?" Nudged Juanito.

"What?"

"Watch him sleep."

"What does it matter to you?" Isagani barked even as he whispered so as to not wake the sleeping scholar.

"Hey, watch your mouth, indio. I'm dorm leader now. I could ruin you and separate you from Basilio while I'm at it." The mestizo snapped, remembering how he despised most indio with the special exception of Basilio. Basilio was kind, curious, brilliant and had a wonderfully gifted ass, whereas Isagani was the scumbag poet who punched Juanito as soon as he saw him blowing his crush.

The poet breathed in slowly, knowing full well how he was in no position to wrestle in a power battle with the mestizo, at least not physically. Juanito was a stuck up but Isagani could take it. Staying together with Basilio was his top priority anyway. Turning his attention back to the scholar, Isagani felt some of the irritation he felt vanish. He wanted to run his hands through the sleeping boy's hair and press their foreheads together, mumble words of love next to Basilio's ear. But of course he couldn't do that with the dorm leader there and he was certain he was only going to get laughed at.

"Like weeds on the riverside, overgrown. Into lilies they bloom, given the chance." The inspired poet muttered in freeform.

"What?" Asked a sleepy Juanito who looked ready to join Basilio in the bed, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"At first my feelings were something I considered useless, that I had to destroy them soon if I wanted to be accepted. But because of today I could confess to Basilio and he hasn't pushed me away yet." The poet mused, his hand nearing Basilio's and hovering there as if he hesitated, before deciding to take the scholar's hand in his own, holding it firmly. "I guess I should thank you too, Pelaez."

Juanito's initial response was to gag and roll his eyes at the other, but the feelings that Isagani talked about were a tad too familiar for the mestizo to make fun of. Even he knew the struggle of holding back when someone was so close but so far out of reach. _Especially concerning a certain someone who resembled a sloth_. "If you want to thank me, I'd like a threesome between us and Basilio-"

"No."

"Tch." But the mestizo was not giving up yet. "You should put that well oiled piston of yours to good use." He said as he unceremoniously squeezed the other's crotch with his hand.

"Fuck you." Isagani answered monotonously as he slapped the hand away.

"Now that's more like it."

"No!"

Just then Basilio stirred and opened his eyes. "Are you guys fighting?" The scholar spoke in an unbelievably sexy, rasped out voice. It was kind of a turn on for both Isagani and Juanito, who exchanged momentary aroused looks while the other rubbed his eyes, oblivious and innocent. Even the way his hair stuck in cute, wild ways to the back of his head reinforced his angelic features.

"We were just talking about-" Juanito began but Isagani interjected.

"We weren't fighting. Pelaez is not worth it." Then the poet's eyes softened but his expression was one of nervousness and worry. "Basilio, do you feel alright?"

"I..." Basilio considered it. In truth, his back, hips and ass hurt and it felt like he wouldn't be able to sit up for the whole day or walk for the next few. "I'm fine, although not entirely great... But I'll be fine!" The scholar quickly added, seeing as Isagani bit his lip, looking thoroughly guilty and apologetic. Juanito bit his lip as well, but the mischievous glint in his eyes made it obvious that he wasn't thinking the same things as Isagani was thinking about.

Suddenly there was loud knocking at the door. "Basilio, Isagani! You guys in?!" Hollered a voice that was as excited and impatient as the rapping on the door. "Eyy, I know you're in! Guys?! Guuuuys?!"

Irritated the mestizo stood from his seat, the peaceful sleepy expression he wore now erased. "In heaven's name, Macaraig! Shut up or I'll tear your mouth off your face and feed it to my dog! So?" The mestizo erupted once he opened the door, revealing a surprised Macaraig with a fist raised mid-knock. The newcomer's eyebrows knitted then lifted as he digested the scene in front of him.

"Juanito?" Macaraig said questioningly, gaze traveling from the dorm leader, to Isagani then to Basilio. After that he stepped back to check the name plate pasted to the doorframe and saw that he was at the correct room. "But... what were you doing here-"

"Macaraig, just ask Basilio and Isagani if they'll join us or not." Interrupted a new voice, this one softer and lighter, lilting between boredom and elegance. The speaker did not show himself, but Juanito could instantly recognize that voice anywhere.

"Placidings!" The mestizo stepped out to meet the unmotivated scholar who stood with a basket in one hand and a net on the other. Juanito felt the butterflies in his stomach behave wildly the moment he set his eyes upon Placido Penitente. The boy was pale and he had a severe slouch that communicated his dissatisfaction with the way things were. Around his perpetually half lidded eyes were dark circles that left whoever saw him wonder what it was that left him with so little sleep and rest. The mestizo was especially curious about that, and so he has made it his personal mission to pester the sloth, as Juanito liked to call Placido in his mind. "What have you got there?"

Showing off his bare chest due to his unbuttoned uniform, Juanito swaggered right next to the sloth and motioned for the other to surrender the bucket to him. We wasn't trying to be a gentleman, just that he was sure that Placido would then send one of his unamused glances at the mestizo, and those always gave Juanito a shiver down his back.

What he didn't expect was that Placido would somewhat tumble with his speech the moment he looked up and saw the dorm leader's half nakedness.

"N-None of your business." The sloth murmured, his voice quiet again when he suddenly noticed a scent that shouldn't have been there. Wrinkling his nose, Placido looked down at his own uneasy fingers. "Pelaez, you reek of... sodomy."

Silence fell between them as Juanito tried to think of what he should answer when a blushing Placido was trying to avoid having their eyes meet. Thankfully Macaraig, who had entered the room to ask the roommate duo if they were coming along, returned to report that apparently Basilio was "not feeling well."

"We'll have to do the assignment some other time, Placido. Looks like it's about to pour soon anyway." Macaraig suggested, referring to the heavy clouds and the swiftly turning weather outside before addressing the mestizo. "Have you finished the assignment yet, Juanito?"

The dorm leader knit his brows. "What assignment?"

"You know, collecting lizard tails for biology class." Macaraig answered.

"Congero lacerta cauda." The sloth supplemented monotonously, still not looking up.

"Congero..." It took Juanito a whole minute to comprehend. "Oh." Geez, so that was what those Latin terms meant. Chuckling drily, Juanito ran his fingers through his hair and started closing up his uniform top, watching the sloth continue to blush silently. "That crazy poet is going to have my head." The dorm leader muttered under his breath as he stepped into the room again, only to see the two bestfriends cease talking when they noticed his presence, with Basilio giving him a sweet smile while Isagani only raised his long and bony, sexy middle finger, the digit away from the cutie scholar's sight. Juanito suddenly felt out of place and it became obvious that it was time for him to leave. "I'm leaving with Macaraig and Placidings. Don't fuck too many without me, you two."

The both of them reddened and Juanito was out before any of them could attempt a retort. Sometimes, even simple indios had things that a mestizo such as Juanito could only dream about. /Even simpletons have their blessings, huh?/ The dorm leader thought, his gaze gravitating towards the back of Placido's head, which curved into a pretty dip down his neck.

Perhaps he should try taking his chances?

"Placidings, let's go make the assignment now. Macaraig, go polish my boots or something." The dorm leader ordered and waving his hand at Macaraig dismissively.

"What? But I-" Macaraig protested, only to be defeated by a look of pure evil from Juanito. "Fine."

Pleased, the mestizo turned to the sloth who overcame the pink dusting his cheeks and was back to looking as bored as ever. "How about it, Placidings?"

Placido blinked as if he wasn't sure what to make of the suggestion. "Only if you stop calling me 'Placidings'."

"Deal."

"Then lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be a threesome between Basilio, Isagani and Juanito, but I thought Basilio might be too tired. Maybe next time is good, but I also wanna write about Placido and Juanito.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> Pan de sal? Ripe Indian mangoes? Oh Isagani my boi, what do I do with you...
> 
> So I wrote this after jundes convinced me to write smut after I complained that I haven't written smut for a long time. I had fun going all out though! I already have a part two written out but I'm not sure how to end it yet, so there you have the first half. Check out [The Promise In The Lake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154720) for a fluffy but not-so-innocent Elibarra fic to go with that tea of yours.
> 
> Have a nice day~!


End file.
